cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Multi-talented deck! 6
Multi-talented deck! 6 is the 6th episode of the Multi-talented deck! fiction. Previous episode: Multi-talented deck! 5 Plot Su Zhong Xiao approached the foreigners. Su, "Hello, nice to meet you. Oh, what clan are they?" Hafis, "The girl uses Angel Feather, a clan that rely on damage zone for everything." Girl, "The name's Bella Marduk, and your name is...?" Su, "Soh Zhong Xiao." Bella, "Okay if you don't mind, I'll call you Zhong Xiao Soh." Su, "Okay." Hafis, "And mister, your clan is Nova Grappler, focused on standing rearguards." Man, "Yes, and my name is Jon Marduk." Su, "Oh well. Say, Angel Feather is that scary that even your father keep on losing?" Bella, "Yes. In other words, if my perfect guards are in my damage zone I can swap them. Honestly, I won 15 times while my dad just won 10 times." Jon, "Yeah, anyway, I'm previously a professional wrestler. Sorry for my sound." Su, "Ready, Bella?" Bella, "Show me what you got." Su and Bella, "Stand up, vanguard!" Su, "Little Witch, Lulu." Bella, "Cure Drop Angel." Turn 1 - Su ride Cocoa and used her skill to put one card to bottom of his deck. Turn 2 - Bella ride Thousand Ray Pegasus and Cure Drop moves back. Attacks Cocoa using Thousand Ray and her drive check gets a Fever Therapy Nurse (Draw). Su's damage check gets a Stellar. 1-0 Turn 3 - Su ride Stellar Magus and attacks Thousand Ray. Drive check gets a Psychic Bird. Bella's damage check gets a Love Machine Gun, Nociel and a Million Ray Pegasus. 1-2 Turn 4 - Bella ride Million Ray and attacked Stellar while her drive check gets a Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel. Su's damage check gets a Hexagonal Magus. 2-2 Turn 5 - Su ride Hexagonal and used Lulu's skill to draw a card. Su then used his vanguard to attack Million Ray and his drive check gets a Tetra Magus and a Psychic Bird. Bella's damage check gets a pair of Crimson Mind, Baruch. 2-4 Turn 6 - Bella ride Ramiel and called a pair of Thousand Rays. Bella then attacked Hexagonal using Ramiel and her twin drive revealed a Circular Saw, Kiriel at first then a Rampage cart Angel (Critical). Su's damage check gets a pair of Circle Magus, after that Bella used Cure Drop's skill to draw a card. 4-4 Turn 7 - Su break ride Pentagonal Magus and included Tetra Magus to hand, after that he called 2 Silent Toms and another 2 Crescent Magi. Su then used Pentagonal Magus' skill to announce Battle Sister, Ginger and the check is Ginger but Bella used Adamantine Celestial, Aniel to perform a perfect guard against Pentagonal's attack. Su then performed his drive check, being his first check reveals Ginger and he give both effects to left Tom while second check gets a Nike and he gave all effects to right Tom. Su then keep attacking but Bella managed to guard with 2 Aniels. 4-4 Turn 8 - Bella break rode Kiriel. Using both Kiriel's on-call skill and Ramiel's break ride skill, she increased her hand size and started her all-out attacks, thanks to her front row rearguards being Thousand Ray Pegasus and Su got defeated as a result of this combo. Category:Fan Fiction